Paralyze
by boosh16
Summary: Sakura recalls all those times with Sasuke. A song fic. But a very good one. The lyrics fit perfectly. I suggest listening to the song before reading the fic, to feel the mood.


A fanfic to the song Paralyze by Tila Tequila.

Since it fits her situation perfectly...

The girl stood there for a few hours. And let the wind play with her pink hair. It felt good, but cold. She knew she could think of someone that was the same way.

chorus

Everytime you messed with my head

All the things you did and you said

See my scars spell out your name and... you're paralyzing me.

She knew she shouldn't cry anymore but the tears she could feel starting to sting her eyes felt, good. It felt good to cry away this heavy weightshe was carrying.

chorus

Everytime you left me behind

All these tears are no longer mine

Because you took it all away and... you're paralyzing me.

Him. That boy. He had haunted her every thought since the day she swept her eyes over him. Tossing and turning in her bed at night. Playing with his name. Uchiha Sakura. Sakura Uchiha.

Memories they fall apart, whenever you're inside my head.

Take my tears, they say a lot since you're the one who put them there

When I needed you the most you were, nowhere to be found.

But I still hung on just hoping for, my love to come around.

His moodiness and constent annoyence only attracted her more. Like an annoying moth to a fierce flame. She just followed him. Stalked. She chuckled to remember her old self. She was brainless, annoying, annoying, and annoying. That word hurt so deep. He probably couldn't have imagined how much it hurt to be called annoying, useless, weak.

I miss those times, when things were simple

But your heart wasn't mine

I just don't understand how you could throw it all away

When I needed you the most you were, nowhere to be found.

But I still hung on just hoping for, my love to come around.

The girl thought, 'So much time had passed since you left us. Us. Us who? There never was any us. And there never would have been, be, or could be any us'. God, what was she thinking. Had he really screwed her up that bad? Her brow creased in frustration.

chorus

Everytime you messed with my head.

All the things you did and you said

See my scars they spell out your name and... you're paralyzing me.

Every time you left me behind

All these tears there no longer mine

Because you took it all away and... you're paralyzing me.

Maybe he was meant to leave. He meant it? That was a sick thought. But look at her now, she's tougher, less _eager _to love. Love was such a drastic thing to say. Why did she feel it so deeply. Love was a dagger and it left its mark. Recalling her childhood she was surprised she hung on to the thought of love for that long. For what? Nothing.

Look up at the sky it's a bird it's a plane

Naw it's just me again cryin in the rain

I can't figure out why I feel so ashamed

You pushed me so hard that I feel so insane

Every time I cried you didn't wipe my eyes

And when I was scared you weren't by my side

The only thing it did was it made me wild.

So I guess it's all good cause it kept me alive.

He taught her to feel. Emotions. She wondered what those were. Happiness? Joy? They were all gone. She looked down at her hands and saw blood where her fingernails had dug marks in her palm. She wondered why she didn't feel anything.

When I needed you the most you were, nowhere to be found

But I still hung on just hoping for my love to come around

She knew he was gone. But she still loved him. She still loves him, and always will. She knows it. But whenever she thinks about the good days back when she was  
little. She suddenly feels this surge of warmth spread through her chest and cheeks. She giggles and quickly stops. She can't remember the last time she laughed.  
But slowly, slowly. Its all coming back to her. It will come back to her. Feeling, Emotions, Love. Isnt that a beautiful thing about the human existence. Its ability to  
heal. To piece itself back together. The girl gets up off the bench that she was sitting on and smoothes her skirt. That's what she'll do. She'll piece herself back together again. Like a puzzle. Until she can see the picture…

chorus

Everytime you messed with my head

All the things you did and you said

See my scars they spell your name and... you're paralyzing me

Everytime you left me behind

All these tears were no longer mine

Because you took it all away and... you're paralyzing me


End file.
